Marked
by Home3
Summary: Everyone has at least one soulmark. Max just so happens to have ten. Rated T to be safe, for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody had at least one soulmark. Be it an image or phrase. Images were for your platonic soulmate, those that would become as close as family. Phrases were for your mentor soulmate, the ones who became like parents. If both were in close proximity, then that is your romantic soulmate. The image was a little tidbit about them, like a plane for a pilot or cloud for a dreamer. The phrase would be something that becomes dear to you that they say. The way you know if you have met them is a tingling or burning sensation on the soulmark. There can be any number of soulmark on a person, but the average is four. Two platonic, one mentor, one romantic. Sometimes, people can be soul marked to the same people. When this happens, a soul family forms. A soul family can be three people, it can be ten. No matter how many you have, you would die for any of them.

* * *

 **'Ello there! This is my first soulmate fanfic, kinda inspired by one I read recently. This is my spin on it. This is also just a prologue, the first chapter should be up today or tomorrow, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Max Eos stared at the coffee she was drinking. It was slowly cooling, becoming more and more blue. She sighed and sunk back into darkness, sipping her drink. A scrape alerted her to the presence of someone. When a server came over, all he ordered was water. They sat in relative silence, the only noise that came from either of them being sipping and swallowing. Finally, the man across the table spoke.

"So I hear you have superpowers."

"So what If I do?" Max tipped her head.

"Well, I can see you have a bow soulmark, and that's just on your left arm. I just so happen to know an archer, as well as Captain America, as your shield soulmark would indicate. You probably would like to know if they are two of your soulmates."

"Why should I trust you?" Max slipped back into infrared vision, yellow and red blooming. There was a slightly cooler area on his face in the shape of an eyepatch, but not by much. He was wearing a trench coat which was a bit cooler than the eyepatch. Gamma was next. Unbeknownst to most everybody, superheroes gave off a gamma signature, which made them extremely easy to see against the city's backdrop. No powers. She finally slid into radio, which would indicated a communication device. There was nothing on him, though several phones lit up in the backround.

"Because I'm here to recruit you into the Avengers." He took a sip of water.

"Why? My power is'nt that special. The only thing it allows me to do I wouldn't otherwise is see." She shrugged. "Other than that, I've got nothing." Though technically that wasn't quite true. She also seemed to have control over how much energy or radiation was let out. Once, she had even cooled her coffee to the point where it turned into a block of ice, then heated it up to scalding again.

"If you are their soulmate, then it's only logical." Pirate was making sense. Still, she wanted to be sure she could trust him.

"What organization do you run?"

"It's called SHIELD. Welcome to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Fury knew her, even if she didn't know him. Max Eos was once a normal girl, albeit a smart one. She rivaled Stark with her genius and wit. Which of course led Hydra to capture her and torture her. She wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Shield coming and and saving her. Coulson actually had been the one to rescue her, and the one to suggest the memory wipe. Therefore, Max had no memory of Shield except for a vague notion that a government agency had saved her life. Of course, she remembered the torture, and Coulson provided her with the small fact that she wouldn't have a pulse anymore. He smiled. She was the perfect soulmate to them.

XxXxX

Loki quietly observed the mortal who had made his soulmark burn. Her indigo eyes flicked around the room as all the Avengers were at a loss for words. Natasha was the first to speak, asking her how she got up here. The newcomer replied along the lines of a director. Anthony led her out to the elvator again and the sensation disappeared, leaving him somewhat disappointed. His punishment was to stay on earth and help the Avengers, but she seemed different from the rest. Loki smiled. She just might make it bearable.

XxXxX

Tony was surprised when Jarvis had announced a newcomer the the tower, and even more so when his last soulmark had tingled. Of course, he was marked to the rest of the Avengers, but he hadn't expected his last one to just waltz right in. She carried herself with confidence, and Tony found himself wondering about her and her past. Luckily, there was enough room in the tower. Now, he just needed to figure out the Loki situation.

XxXxX

Max realized Fury had been right. Almost all of her soulmarks and burned at once, including her romantic one. Only three were left, which she didn't mind. It was kind of nice to not meet all ten at once. And having her own floor, to boot. Well, one of her soulmates was a billionare. She looked around the living room, which included a huge flatscreen and a comfy-looking couch. She wandered around until she found her bedroom. Tossing her bag onto the floor, she quickly retraced her steps. Time to meet her soulmates.


End file.
